Kuma
How Kuma joined the Tourney Kuma, loyal pet of Heihachi. Kuma finally defeated Paul in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. However, his master Heihachi was dead. Kuma was alone without Heihachi. Then he realized the Mishima Zaibatsu was in trouble he knew what he must do "Grr! (I Must save the Zaibatsu!)" When Kuma reached headquarters he heard someone was taken controll and announced the Smash Bros. Tourney. Kuma vows revenge to save the Zaibatsu for his master and enters the Tourney. Character Select Animation When highlighted Eating a tuna. After the announcer calls his name Kuma runs like a bear to the camera then says "I love the smell of conflict!". Special Attacks Megaton Claw (Neutral) Kuma pushes his right palm out hard, then does an overhead slash. Triple Hammer (Side) Kuma does a crossed hammer attack downward, then up, then a final downward hammer strike, knocking his opponent down. Honey Seeker (Up) Kuma jumps upward doing 4 claw slashes. Rock 'n Roll Circus (Down) Kuma reaches to grab his opponent. If he connects, Kuma goes onto his back and juggles the helpless opponent with his legs before kicking him/her off in the opposite direction. Fatal Wind (Hyper Smash) Kuma roars to the heavens then runs forward ready to slash. If he reaches the target, he slashes their chest then goes into his hunting stance while the opponent falls onto Kuma's rear end. Seeing this, Kuma farts so heavily it makes the opponent fall back and cough painfully. Kuma then says "This is too easy!" Bear Circus (Final Smash) Kuma slashes his claws past each other saying "Fear the devil!" then does a grizzly slash. If he connects, he makes the prey clutch his/her chest, then Kuma does the Headbutt before dancing on the opponent and doing a Rock 'n Roll Circus, but ends with first a kick to the face then the double kick. Kuma then says "That was fun!" Victory Animations #Kuma walks around with his arms open saying "I can keep this up until the day I die!". #Kuma crouches then gestures his left paw saying "Why do you think they call me the devil?!". #*Kuma crouches then gestures his left paw saying "Give the Devil Shimazu his due!". (Paul victories only) #Kuma raises his arms saying "The bigger the risk," then swings his arms around together continuing "the bigger the win!" On-Screen Appearance Kuma breaks open a crate he was placed in then says "Meet the devil!". Special Quotes *Welcome to your final resting place! (When fighting Paul) *One gamble after another. That's life! (When fighting Rocket Raccoon) *I don't think bears could do well on speedboats... (When fighting Sonya) *If you don't give me your favorite bedtime book, I'll make Heihachi take it away from you! (When fighting Olivia) *Why didn't you let any bears in the Butterfly Dance Show? That makes me sad... (When fighting Sophia XL) *If Heihachi messed with your baby birds, I'm gonna have him apologize. (When fighting Casey) *I'm gonna tell Heihachi to work on a bear sprinkler for you. (When fighting Kayla) *How can a hedgehog hope to carry a Piko Piko Hammer? (When fighting Amy Rose (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Kuma is once again separate from Panda, like in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Kuma shares his English voice actor with Pyron. *Kuma shares his Japanese voice actor with Falco, Sasquatch, Ghost Rider, and Mr. Freeze. *Kuma shares his French voice actor with Sylux, Marshall Law, Jack-7, and Prototype Jack. *Kuma shares all of his voice actors with Yoshihiro Shimazu. *The rival of Kuma is Rocket Raccoon. The father of Gin, meaning Riki, is Kuma's second rival. *Since it is Kuma's first human language speaking time, he borrows dialect from Samurai Warriors character, Yoshihiro Shimazu and uses them in a beastial tone of voice. **Even though this is true, he makes references to various media when fighting an American cartoon character or a kid's show character, making him the first non-Nintendo character to do so. Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Tekken characters